dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yamu
|JapName= |RomName= |AniName=Yamu |MangaName= |AltName= |FirstApp=Manga: "The Finalists are Chosen!" Anime: "Who Will Fight Who?" |Date of death=May 7th 774 Age |Race=Human |FamConnect=Babidi (Boss) Spopovich (Partner) }} Yamu is a fighter and Spopovich's partner at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. They were both brought under the control of Babidi and used to accomplish his bidding. Biography (right).]] In Dragon Ball Z, Yamu is paired up with Spopovich and sent to the 25th World Tournament to gather energy for Babidi, the evil wizard. The energy they are sent to gather is needed to awaken Majin Buu. During Spopovich's fight with Videl, Yamu stops him from murdering Videl, and orders him to stop fooling around. After Kibito and Shin ask Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan, Yamu and Spopovich enter the ring and drain all of Gohan's energy into a special container. Then they fly off to their master. Unknown to them, they are followed by Shin and some of the Z Fighters. When Yamu and Spopovich give the energy to Babidi, he kills Spopovich deciding he is no longer useful. When Yamu sees this he tries to escape, but is killed by Pui Pui, one of Babidi's head cronies. Yamu's importance as a plot device is shown when Vegeta willingly leads and lets Babidi turn him Majin, becoming ruthless and more powerful, generally untied to his human emotion, in order to fight Goku. Vegeta had seen the power and cold callousness that resulted from the transformation of Yamu and Spopovich and, in all his one-track-mindedness about fighting Goku, wanted it for himself. Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT Yamu escapes from hell the other villains Super 17 Saga but would be sent to the hell again by the Z warriors Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Majin Buu Resurrection' – After Spopovich grabs the opponent, Yamu proceeds to absorb their energy with an energy container. It was used on Gohan during the 25th World Tournament and was named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video games In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Yamu and Spopovich are destroyed by Babidi expanding their inner energies and they never really made a great attempt to escape, unlike the anime. Though he has yet to appear as a playable character in a video game, Yamu makes a cameo appearance during Spopovich's super finishing move (Majin Buu Resurrection) in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where Spopovich kicks an opponent into the air and he and Yamu then proceed to drain the opponent's energy. Voice Actors *Ocean Dub: [[Brian Drummond|'Brian Drummond']] *FUNimation Dub: John Burgmeier Trivia *Spopovich and Yamu have some similarities with Nappa and Vegeta. Nappa and Spopovich have similar looks; they are both bald, big, and muscular fighters. Also, both fighters enjoy making their victims suffer (Spopovich toys with Videl at the Tournament in a way similar to how Nappa toys with the Z Fighters). In a reaction similar to Vegeta's, Yamu tries to calm his partner down during this fight. Interestingly, in the Ocean dub, Yamu and Spopovich are voiced by Brian Drummond and Michael Dobson, the voice actors of Vegeta and Nappa. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains